


disobeying orders

by caroldantops



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom!Maria, Dom/sub, F/F, Gags, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Slapping, Smut, degredation, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroldantops/pseuds/caroldantops
Summary: maria punishes you while she's working
Relationships: Maria Hill/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	disobeying orders

The cool tile floor sends shivers through your body, starting from your knees and crawling upwards. The cold air of the room hits your exposed cunt as well, heightening your arousal to an embarrassing degree. 

You want to shift your position and close your thighs together. But the spreader bar at your ankles prevents you from doing any such thing. The collar around your neck is connected to a chain that’s been clipped to Maria’s desk. The chain rattles when you shift slightly, so you’re careful with how much you move around. You’re supposed to be sitting still, but you’re already so desperate to rut your hips against something. 

You groan, pulling your arms against the ropes binding them behind your back. Your pussy throbs when you tug at your restraints - a reminder of the control you’ve given up to be in this position. 

“Fuck,” you mutter under your breath, closing your eyes and trying to steady your labored breathing. 

“Excuse me?” 

Your eyes fly open, but you don’t dare to look up from the floor. You’re not trying to get into even more trouble by not looking without permission. You hear the office chair swivel around to face you and you hear the movement of combat boots towards you. Fingers brush your cheek gently before tilting your face upwards. 

Maria’s eyes lock with yours for the first time since she finished tying your bonds some time ago. (You’re really not sure how much time has passed. Probably not nearly as long as you feel.) 

“I thought I told you ‘ _no speaking unless spoken to_ ’. That sounded an awful lot like speaking, baby.” 

“I’m sorry, ma’am. I didn’t mean to disobey,” your voice shakes. The contact Maria has finally given you leaves you wanting more. You want her hands all over your body, her fingers curling into your pussy, her mouth on your neck. Anything. 

“Then why did you?” 

“I…” You trail off, not knowing how to answer her question. 

Maria moves swiftly, slapping your cheek and moving to twist one of your hardened nipples. You moan loudly, arching against her touch. 

“Answer. The. Question.” Maria punctuates each word with a swift slap to your tit, leaving them stinging and hot. You pant heavily, and she thankfully gives you a moment to catch your breath. 

“I got really turned on being all tied up for you, ma’am. I was pulling at my restraints.” 

Maria shakes her head, turning around to search through her desk. She keeps talking to you with her back turned, and you take the opportunity while she’s not looking to stare at her ass in that tight uniform - a sight that leaves you almost drooling. 

“Must I remind you how bad you were last night, coming without permission? This is a punishment, baby. It’s not supposed to be fun. It’s supposed to leave you desperate, with your pussy clenching and dripping onto my nice office floor like a little slut.” Maria turns back to you, and you drop your head again. You don’t know which toy she’s gotten out of her drawer, but you feel your juices drip onto the floor just as she said. “That’s all you are, right? My little slut.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” you nod. “Yours.” 

“That’s right. _Mine.”_ Maria tugs on your leash with the word, and you jerk forward, barely a breath away from her face. A soft smile appears on her lips when she sees how lovingly you’re looking at her, even when she’s punishing you. She gives you a gentle kiss before releasing your leash and pushing you back into your kneeling position. 

Maria teases your nipples for a moment, and you whimper at her rough tugging. You gasp sharply when you feel the familiar tightness of clamps around your nipples. Maria tugs slightly at the chain connecting them, and you let out a choked sob at the pain. 

You get distracted from the pain when you feel Maria push a vibe into your pussy, not meeting any sort of resistance with how wet you are. The vibrations start immediately, sending small waves of pleasure through your body. You moan and whimper, trying desperately to hump the air and get some sort of stimulation on your aching clit. 

“You get to have the vibe, but only if you don’t cum,” Maria says. She pulls something else out of her pocket, and before you can see what it is, it’s being stuffed into your mouth. The taste of slightly moistened cloth tells you that it’s the pair of panties you were wearing before coming into Maria’s office. You groan around the gag, pussy clenching around the vibe. “This is to keep you from speaking without permission again. Okay, baby?” 

You nod, painfully aware of how much you look like a slutty mess. Spread and exposed and dripping. Maria gives you one last pat on the cheek before sitting back down at her desk. 

“Now, you _behave_. I have a couple more hours worth of paperwork to do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr! @caroldantops


End file.
